Kage-Maru
Kage-Maru (影丸, lit. "Pure Shadow") (Kage for short; pronounced KA-géh-''MAH-ru'', born June 6, 1971, Tokyo, Japan)http://vert-x.tripod.com/kage.html is a Hagakure Ninja in the SEGA video game series Virtua Fighter. Story Virtua Fighter He was born in the ninja village of Hagakure. Kage-Maru is the name given to members of the Hagakure clan who work secretly in the shadows of society. His birthright was to become the tenth-generation Kage-Maru. His father, the ninth-generation Kage-Maru, taught him the fearsome Hagakure-ryū Jū-Jutsu fighting style (葉隠流柔術). One day, his mother, the eighth-generation Tsukikage, was kidnapped by a mysterious figure. Nothing was heard of her fate. Several years later, the village of Hagakure was attacked by an unknown force, Kage-Maru and his father were out fishing, but quickly returned when they saw the blazing village. They were too late, however, and the village was destroyed. A bullet from the mystery group killed Kage-Maru’s father. The next morning, Kage-Maru salvaged a keepsake from his father, donned his costume, and embarked on a journey to prepare him self to take vengeance on those who spilled his father's blood. Virtua Fighter 2 Kage, whose specialty is Jujutsu, has a vendetta against the Syndicate that killed his father. The Syndicate also took his mother away from him and made her as one of their fighters. He made an impressive showing as a fighter during the first tournament but was not able to find much information on J6, although he did receive word that his mother is still alive, he hopes to learn more the second time around. Virtua Fighter 3 Finally, in the 2nd tournament, Kage succeeded in saving his mother (who had been transformed into Dural). For many months, Kage and his mother lived a peaceful life in a small, hidden village. When about a year had passed, though, Kage's mother was suddenly struck by a mysterious illness. Kage's investigation into her ailment revealed that it was an after-effect of her transformation into Dural, and now he is entering the new tournament to find out what connection this has to the new-model Dural. Virtua Fighter 4 After winning the 3rd world tournament, Kage managed to recover a part from the new type Dural. He used that part on his mother, hoping it would cure her. However, the plan backfired. Not only did his mother not recover, it caused his mother to transform back to Dural. She immediately attacked Kage. Sensing no way out, Kage decides to kill her in order to end her suffering. He was nearly successful but she managed to escape and was ultimately rescued by J6. Kage hears of the 4th world tournament and decides to enter to tournament with every intention of killing Dural. Virtua Fighter 5 When Kage-Maru's mother was taken by J6, he knew the only hope of saving her was to enter the Fourth Tournament. He fought brilliantly and made it to the final round, when suddenly a mysterious opponent interrupted the match. He worried that this rival was in fact his mother and sadly, he knew there was no hope of saving her soul. He had no choice but to destroy the disguised fighter, and as he held the limp figure in his arms, he realized it wasn't his mother after all, but one of J6's Durals. The top-secret Dural Project was J6's attempt at creating the ultimate fighter based on the superior fighting techniques of their tournament champions. Kage-Maru knew that his mother must still be alive and he entered the fifth tournament to find her and stop the evil organization once and for all. Virtua Fighter Kids Kage is a playable character in Virtua Fighter Kids. His ending movie has him playing a game of mahjobg with his fellow ninja, but he becomes devastated when he loses. Fighting Style There is a place in Japan called the "Hagakure-no-Sato". It is home to those who disappear (Hagakure), spies, or in other words, ninjas. There is also an ancient martial art called "Tegoi", which is the origin of Sumo Wrestling and is the ultimate art of killing. But this art form called "Tegoi" disappeared from history after a certain time. It was forbidden for the rulers of the time feared its astonishing capability of murdering. This martial art, "Tegoi", and "Hagakure" joined forces at one time and became "Hagakure-ryu Ju-jitsu". Character Relationships *Due to one of J6's Dural's being his mother, he fights to save her. *Rival with Akira Yuki. Defeated him in the first and fourth tournament. Other Appearances Fighters Megamix Kage appeared with the entire Virtua Fighter 2 cast in the Sega Saturn game Fighters Megamix. Giant Gram Kage appeared as an unlockable character in the Dreamcast wrestling game, Giant Gram. His entrance music was his Virtua Fighter 3 theme. Other Media Virtua Fighter Anime Kage is first portrayed as a mercenary who kidnaps Sarah under the orders of Eva Durix and initially clashes with Akira. While Kage is with Sarah they begin to have feelings for each other. In the middle of the series, Kage decides to assist Akira, Pai and their allies after he had a case of guilty conscience over what he had done that resulted in the creation of Dural. He had also left his Hagakure clan village to hunt down Oni-Maru after most of his people had been massacred by him, who had wanted to kill Kage in order to gain the position as the head of the Hagakure clan. Kage was voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada in Japanese and by Geoff Whitesell in English. Quotes Pre-Fight *''"Mairu!"'' (Here I come!) *''"Hagakure-ryu jujutsu, Kage-Maru...Mairu!"'' (Kage-Maru of the Hagakure-Ryu Ju-Jutsu...Here I come!) *''"Hayaki koto kaze-no-gotoshi."'' (My speed is like the wind.) In Battle *''"Iku-zo!" "(Let's go!) *"Amai!"'' (Child's play!) *''"Mijuku!" (Amateur!) *"Itadaku!"'' (Got you!) *''"Nurui!"'' (You seem fearful!) *''"Hishokyaku!"'' (Soaring Wing Kick!) *''"Ware-ni teki nashi."'' (You are no match for me.) Victory *''"Wa-ga michi-ni make nado-nai."'' (There is no such thing as defeat in my teachings.) *''Shoshisenbon!'' (Laughably ridiculous!) *''"Ingaoho-nari! Namu...'' (Retribution is mine! Namu...) *''"Wa-ga kokoro ku-nari, ku-naru-ga yue-ni mu."'' (My mind knows nothing but stillness, and thus, has achieved a state of perfect nothingness.) Item Victory *''"Kisama-wa sono-mama chiru-no-da."'' (Perish where you lay.) -w/ Twin Shinobi Swords *''"Rin! To! Sha!....Goburei!"'' (Strength! Harmony!...Pardon me!) -w/ Metal Basin *''"Saraba. Kore-zo, Hagakure-ryu."'' (Farewell. This is the way of the Hagakure.) -w/ Ninja Kite. *''"Gi-wo mite bi-nari." (Behold the bringer of justice, and strive towards righteousness.) -w/ Improved Throwing Star *"Shojin subeshi!"'' (You should be more devoted to martial arts!) -w/ Flag *"Shugyo-ga tarin!" (Your training is lacking!) -w/ Ball Losing *''"Koko made-ka...Sendai-ni nani-wo ieba ii-no-ka..."'' (So this is where is ends...How will I explain this to my predecessors...) Second Chance *''"Mairu!"'' (Here I come!) Trivia *Story-wise, Kage is the most decorated competitor in the Virtua Fighter Tournaments, having won the third tournament (and technically) the fourth tournament. *It is unknown how or when Kage received his facial scar. *Having won a fight, Kage-Maru sometimes recites the word Namu (南無), a Japanese Buddhist voice of devotion originated from the Sanskrit word Namas (नमस्), meaning "bow", "obeisance" or "adoration". The Sanskrit'' Namas'' also appears in the Nembutsu and Namaste phrases, being conjugate as Namō' '''(नमो) in the first one, and as ''Namaḥ (नमः) in the'' second one. *The kanji on his forehead armor (甲) can mean "shell", "first in rank", "instep", "armor", "treble range" or "the first of the ten heavenly stems (Jp. 十干 Jikkan'')". *Kage is one of the three fighters to win a Virtua Fighter Tournament. The others being Lau Chan and Akira Yuki. *Kage's voice actor, Takenobu Mitsuyoshi, is the composer for several Sega titles, including Virtua Fighter, Shenmue, and Daytona USA, which he also did vocals for. He sang the second opening theme for the Virtua Fighter Anime. *His trademark ninja outfit called "VF Ninja" also appear in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Extend as module for KAITO. **There are 2 module type:normal and AS: ***Normal: Kaito will be wearing mask just like Kage; ***AS: The mask will be removed. Stage themes Virtua Fighter OST Theme of Kage|''Virtua Fighter'' Virtua Fighter 2 OST Secret Rule Without Mercy (Theme of Kage)|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Virtua Fighter Kids OST Theme of Kage|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Kage|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Gallery Kage VF1.jpg|''Virtua Fighter'' Virtua_Fighter_Art_Kage_02.png|''Virtua Fighter'' File:Virtua Fighter Arcade1993.jpg|''Virtua Fighter'' arcade, vs. Sarah File:Kage-Maru Arcade Bio.jpg|''Virtua Fighter'' arcade File:Virtua Fighter 32X1995.jpg|''Virtua Fighter'' 32X, vs. Sarah VF Remix Kage.png|''Virtua Fighter Remix'' File:Kage-Maru Remix Bio.jpg|''Virtua Fighter Remix'' File:Virtua Fighter Remix1995.jpg|''Virtua Fighter Remix'', vs. Sarah File:Kage-Maru Bio Virtua Fighter 2.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 2'' KageVF2P.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Kage VF2.gif|''Virtua Fighter 2'' VF2 Kage Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Kage Congrats 1.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' congratulations screen Kage Congrats 2.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' alternate congratulations screen KageQuoteVF2.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' win quote Kkage-1.jpg|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' VFKids Kage Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Kagemaru Anime.PNG|Kage-Maru without his mask from Virtua Fighter Anime vlcsnap171089mg9.jpg|''Virtua Fighter Anime'' KageVF3Portrait1.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series'' KageVF3Portrait2.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portraits'' KageVF3Portrait3.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portraits'' KageVF3Portrait4.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portraits'' KageVF3Portrait5.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portraits'' KageVF3Portrait6.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portraits'' kage-clan.jpg|Kage with the Hagakure Ninjas kagev.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Kage3.jpg|Kage without his mask from Virtua Fighter 3 VF3 Kage Mirror.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Kage Sarah VF3.JPG|''Virtua Fighter 3'', vs. Sarah KageVF32P.png|Kage-Maru's second costume in Virtua Fighter 3. KageVF4.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 4'' VFQ Kage.jpg|''Virtua Quest'' KageVF5.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5'' kage-o1.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume A kage-o2.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume B kage-o3.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume C kage-o4.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume D Kage E.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' Costume E Kage S.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Costume S Snapshot_20131024_59.JPG|Kage Maru flying in a Ninja Kite in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown. "Saraba. Kore-zo, Hagakure-ryu." (Farewell. This is the way of the Hagakure.) Snapshot_20131022_18.JPG|Kage Maru with two golden Shinobi Swords in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131024_52.JPG|Metal Basin falling on Kage's head in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131024_57.JPG|Kage-Maru with an Improved Throwing Star in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown.'' "Gi-wo mite bi-nari." (Behold the bringer of justice, and strive towards righteousness.)'' Snapshot_20131031_3.JPG|Kage-Maru in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131031_1.JPG|Kage-Maru in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131031.JPG|''"Wa-ga kokoro ku-nari, ku-naru-ga yue-ni mu." (My mind knows nothing but stillness, and thus, has achieved a state of perfect nothingness.)'' Snapshot_20131031_2.JPG|''"Ingaoho-nari! Namu... (Retribution is mine! Namu...)'' Snapshot_20131024_58.JPG|Kage-Maru in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131031_37.JPG|''"Hagakure-ryu jujutsu, Kage-Maru...Mairu!" (Kage-Maru of the Hagakure-Ryu Ju-Jutsu...Here I come!)'' Snapshot_20131031_38.JPG|Kage-Maru in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131105_5.JPG|''"Mairu!" (Here I come!)'' Snapshot_20140114_30.JPG Snapshot_20140114_31.JPG Snapshot_20140114_36.JPG Snapshot_20140120_29.JPG Snapshot_20140124.JPG Snapshot_20140123_62.JPG Snapshot_20140210_8.JPG Snapshot_20141104_118.JPG Snapshot_20140210_9.JPG|''"Wa-ga michi-ni make nado-nai." (There is no such thing as defeat in my teachings.)'' Snapshot_20141104_46.JPG|Kage-Maru with a Ball in Final Showdown. "Shugyo-ga tarin!" (Your training is lacking!) Snapshot_20141104_52.JPG Snapshot_20140124_2.JPG|''"Kisama-wa sono-mama chiru-no-da." (Perish where you lay.)'' Snapshot_20141104_47.JPG References Category:Characters Category:VF1 Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters